Ariel I'M Back!
by aceice29
Summary: Gara-gara Bluediamond Luhan tersesat di bumi dan bertemu dengan Sehun. Seberapa berharganya bluediamond itu? dan bagaimana cara Luhan kembali ke "Ariel"? HunHan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 _"How can this happen!_

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, Etc

Genre : Fantasy,

Rate : T

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : _Remember! This just about my imagination! If you found any weirds in my story! I wish you be understand! And once again this is only my imagination! Don't Bash me, don't like don't read! RnR please! ^^_

_..._

"Arghh.. Sial! You trapped me Kai!" Teriak seorang _namja _berambut blonde marah. Ia adalah Xi Luhan, rival abadi seorang Kim Jongin (Kai) –rival yang melihat sikon. Mereka saudara, tapi sering terjadi perselisihan dalam merebutkan segala sesuatu. Namja berambut blonde tersebut menatap aneh sekitarnya. Ia telah beradu kemampuan teleportasi –yang baru dipelajarinya –dengan Kai. Namun, Luhan malah tersesat entah kemana. Harusnya ia berada di _Elara_, dan beradu siapa paling cepat yang dapat mengambil _Bluediamond_ yang banyak terdapat di sana, kemudian menggunakannya sebagai hiasan mahkota di kepalanya. Hanya beberapa orang saja di _Xaverius _(okay, namanya gw ngarang) yang memilikinya. Itulah mengapa dua pemuda tersebut berkeinginan keras untuk memiliki benda cantik itu bertengger manis dan bercahaya di atas kepala mereka.

Dan tentang siapa-siapa saja yang memiliki _Bluediamond_ ini bisa dihitung jumlahnya, dan seingatku hanya tiga orang di _xaver_ yang memilikinya. Pertama adalah Yixing atau Lay, dia adalah seorang penyembuh handal dan kemampuan _teleport_nya yang tak diragukan lagi. Ia mendapatkannya, secara tidak sengaja saat sedang mencari penawar di _Elara_. Dan dia juga yang membuat penduduk _Xaver_ geger ingin memilikinya juga. Mengingat begitu indahnya _Bluediamond_ itu. Ia akan bersinar jika di terpa cahaya, bersinar biru lembut yang menenangkan jiwa. Dan membuat siapa yang memakainya terlihat segar, bugar dan selanjtnya adalah Wu Fan dan Kim Joonmyoen. Okay, jangan tanya bagaimana mereka mendapatkannya karena mereka adalah raja penduduk _Xaver._ Ayolah siapa yang tak kenal mereka. Orang tertinggi jabatannya di negeri _Xaver,_ orang yang sangat disegani penduduknya. _Xaver_ sendiri sebenarnya terbagi menjadi dua, _Ariel_ dan _Umbriel_. Wu Fan pemimpin Ariel sedangkan Kim Joonmyoen pemimpin _Umbriel_. Meski sikap keduanya bertolak belakang namun Negeri _Xaver_ aman-aman saja di perintah keduanya. Suho aka Kim Joonmyeon yang terkenal dengan kelembutan dan kearifannya sedangkan Wufan terkenal dengan Ketegasan dan kebijaksanaannya.

Lalu, siapa Kim Jongin dan Xi Luhan sendiri?

Kim Jongin sebenarnya, dia adalah pangeran, putra dari Kim Joonmyeon. Sedangkan Xi Luhan adalah keponakan Wu Fan. Namun, ia kandidat dengan peluang terbesar penerus pemimpin _Ariel_. Mengapa? Karena Wu Fan tak memiliki keturunan dan ia telah bersumpah tak akan menikah. Maka, kekuasaanya akan jatuh ditangan Luhan setelahnya. Namun Wu Fan tak akan dengan mudah memberikan kekuasaanya begitu saja pada keponakannya yang terkenal nakal –sama seperti Jongin itu.

Back To Luhan's side ^^

**Luhan place**

Luhan masih berusaha mengenali dimana ia sekarang! Jujur, ia tak pernah ber_teleport_ atau mampir di tempat ini. Sedikit asing sih, menurutnya, meski keadaan tak jauh berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya. Tapi, sangat jauh berbeda dengan tempat yang sebenarnya akan ia kunjungi –_Elara_. Karena yang ia tahu ia tak ada menemukan _Bluediamond_ disini jangankan_ Bluediamond_ bebatuan biasa saja ia tak ada melihatnya. Hanya pohon-pohon kecil yang sengaja ditanam dan entahlah sangat tak natural batinnya.

Ia menyerah, kemudian mengambil benda persegi panjang dari saku celananya. Benda berukuran tak lebih dari 8x15 cm dan tebal tak sampai 5 mm kini berada dalam genggamannya. Ia menyentuh layar _Touchscreen_nya dan segera melacak keberadaannya dengan mengirim sinyal ke satelit di luar angkasa sana. Beberapa detik kemudian tertulis deskripsi mengenai tempat yg ia kunjungi "Anda berada di planet Hijau, Bumi. Planet satu-satunya yang dihuni manusia di Milky way".

Luhan tercengang "Bumi, bukankah itu sudah melewati _asteroid sealtbeat?_Gumam Luhan seorang diri.

"Dan bagaimana aku kembali? Aku melanggar batas?"

Ia berpikir dan terlintas di benaknya agar menghubungi Lay. Penyembuh handal _Xaver_ dan seorang _Teleport,_ berharap temannya tersebut dapat membantunya. Kembali ia menekan-nekan layar _touchscreen_nya dan mengirim pesan. Pesannya telah terkirim tinggal menunggu kedatangan Lay.

Luhan masih menunggu kedatangan Lay. "Kenapa dia lama sekali? Bukankah ia meyetujui akan menjemputku! Dasar, kau _Unicorn_ lelet! Desah Luhan tak sabar. Ia sungguh bosan sekarang. Berada di padang rumput dengan beberapa pohon di sekitarnya. Ia menatap sendu langit malam di bumi. Dan akhirnya penantiannya selesai sudah. Ia melihat kilatan cahaya putih di langit. Itu pasti Lay batinnya senang.

"Lay! Akhirnya kau datang!" Girang Luhan.

"Aku tersesat, malah berteleport ke negri antah berantah ini!" Adunya lagi.

"sekarang ayo kita pulang". Luhan bersiap mengamit tangan Lay dan kembali ke asalnya, ya karena tak seharusnya dia berada di sini lebih lama.

Lay masih diam, menatap Luhan sendu.

"Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana mengatakannya, Lu! Tapi, kau sudah melanggar batas! Ucap Lay setenang mungkin.

Luhan mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Pikiran terburuk melintas di pikirannya. Lay tak akan membiarkannya pulang. Andwe...andwe... ini tidak boleh terjadi. Karena _Xaver_ akan kehilangan orang tertampan dinegrinya. Tidak...tidak! Luhan harus kembali. Itu tak akan mungkin terjadi, luhan harus kembali. Luhan bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Maksudmu? Aku tahu kau _teleport_ hebat Lay, kau akan membawaku pulang bersamamukan?" Tanya Luhan memperjelas

Lay menunduk "Maafkan aku, Luhan! Aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi! Ini sudah kesekian kalinya! Dan juga ini perintah Raja!"

"Apa?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Memangnya apa perintah Hyung"? Desah Luhan sebal.

"Kau harus dihukum karena kesalahanmu, Raja telah memberimu kesempatan untuk merubah sikap nakalmu tapi kau mengabaikannya dengan melakukan berbagai kesalahan berkali-kali. Kau selalu berbuat sesuka hatimu dan tak memikirkan akibatnya. Jadi, kau yang harus berusaha sendiri untuk kembali ke _Ariel_!" Jelas Lay panjang lebar.

Luhan menganga shock! Sungguh keterlaluan Wu Fan kali ini menurutnya. Biasanya ia tak pernah kelewat seperti ini. Kemungkinan terburuk Luhan benar-benar terjadi bahkan ini mungkin lebih buruk. Bagaimana bisa ia kembali_ Ariel_! Ia tahu kemampuan _teleport_nya masih minim! Lalu, dimana ia melatih kemampuannya ini?

"Tidak... ini tidak semestinya! Ia tidak harus berbuat seperti itu! Aku kan hanya melatih kemampuan _teleport_ku saja, Lay! Kau harus membawaku kembali! Tidak.. aku tidak mau di sini". Teriak Luhan frustasi.

"Luhan, tenanglah! Kau pasti bisa kembali ke_ Ariel_! Kau harus berusaha semampumu!"

"Tidak Lay! Kau tahukan kemampuan _teleporth_ku masih minim? Bagaimana aku kembali dengan kemampuan seperti itu. Malah yang ada aku akan kembali tersesat entah kemana. Bantu aku Lay, kali ini saja! Aku berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi dan jadi anak penurut! Aku takut! Aku tidak suka di bumi."

"Ini sudah keputusan Raja, Han! Kau tahukan sanksi berat apa yang akan kuterima nanti? Bisa-bisa aku terusir dari _Xaver_ dan hidup tak jelas entah dimana. Maafkan aku!"

"Hmmm..." Luhan menghela napasnya berat. Hari-hari tak terbayangkan akan segera menghampirinya.

Lay sebenarnya iba melihat Luhan seperti ini. Tapi, dia tidak bisa melawan kehendak Wu Fan. Lagi pula ini melewati batas kemampuannya. Ia hanya bisa membawa dirinya sendiri kembali ke _Ariel._

"Han, lagipula aku hanya bisa membawa diriku sendiri ke_ Ariel_! Kau tahukan ini melewati batas kemampuanku!"

Luhan kembali menatap Lay malas. Bukan memberikan solusi malah memperburuk keadaannya. Berarti sekarang ia benar-benar tak bisa kembali.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan disini Lay?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Lay hanya menghela napasnya. Ia juga tidak tahu jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan pada Luhan.

"Han, maaf tak bisa membantu apa-apa, aku hanya bisa menemanimu beberapa saat di sini! Dan sepertinya sekarang aku harus kembali ke _Xaver_!" Ucap Lay iba.

Luhan makin gelisah. Ia akan ditinggal sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia menangis sekarang. Namun, tak mungkin juga kan ia melakukannya? apalagi dihadapan Lay, julukan _Nakal _seseantero _Xaver_ akan menguap begitu saja dan menjadi _Cengeng_ kalau begitu.

Luhan hanya diam tak merespon.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Maafkan aku!"

Dan sekejap kemudian Lay menghilang dari pandangan Luhan.

Dan Luhan benar-benar menangis sekarang. Sambil berusaha mengirimkan pesannya pada Kris. Berkali-kali. Mungkin Kris akan bosan juga membacanya.

.

.

Akhirnya Kris menemui keponakan nakalnya dalam keadaan mata memerah.

"Cihh..." Kris hanya mendecih meremehkan melihat keadaan Luhan.

"Hyaa.. Hyung! Aku tahu kau akan menjemputku! Ucap luhan senang.

Kris hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ia mundur selangkah saat Luhan hendak memeluknya.

"Berhenti, Han! Hyung tidak bercanda dengan keputusan Hyung! Jangan harap kau bisa pulang bersama Hyung! Seru Kris dan menghentikan langkah Luhan saat itu juga.

Luhan kembali memasang muka melasnya. "Lantas bagaimana aku kembali Hyung? Apa selamanya aku akan terjebak disini? Ayolah Hyung, siapa yang akan menjadi penggantimu di _Ariel_ nanti?

"Aku masih keponakan lainnya, Xi Luhan! Huang Zhitao, Park Chanyeol! Jangan kau lupakan nama-nama itu". Sentak Kris.

Lagi, Luhan yang kalah dengan ucapan Kris. "Lantas, Hyung berniat membuangku di sini? Kau kejam Hyung! Tangis Luhan terisak.

"Siapa yang membuangmu, Han! Hyung hanya memberi pelajaran untukmu!"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan di sini Hyung?" Tanya Luhan gusar sambil menatap sekeliling.

Kris menghela napas. Ia berusaha sabar menghadapi sikap nakal dan terkadang manja Luhan. "Kau hanya perlu menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang menemukanmu besok adalah penyelamatmu! Untuk sementara waktu kau bisa hidup dengannya. Tapi, kau harus sabar!

"Lantas bagaimana aku kembali ke _Ariel_?"

"Karena kau tersesat gara-gara ingin memiliki _Bluediamond_, maka kau harus menggunakan _Bluediamond_ itu untuk kembali ke _Ariel_ ! setidaknya ada satu atau dua _Bluediamond_ di sini. Kau harus menemukannya, agar kau bisa kembali! Aku rasa aku harus segera ke _Ariel_! Selamat menikmati hukumanmu! Luhannie!" Goda Kris.

"Oh ya aku lupa. Jangan asal menggunakan kekuatan di Bumi ini! Mereka sedikit berbeda dengan kita, segala kemampuan yang kita punya dianggap mustahil di sini. Jadi, jangan nakal dengan menunjukkan kemampuanmu! Dan sekarang tidurlah! Seseorang akan menemukanmu besok!"

"Tapi, jika aku dalam bahaya bagaimana?" Protes Luhan.

"Asal mereka tak mencurigaimu, Han!" Setidaknya itulah kalimat terakhir yang didengar Luhan. Sebelum Kris meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke _Ariel_.

Tbc

Saya gak tau ini layak baca apa enggak. Ini FF pertama yang pertama saya upload. Saya tahu, saya masih baru banget dalam hal gini. Omg, maafkan saya jika ceritanya nyeleneh dan arghh... entahlah, setidaknya saya hanya sedang mencoba. Hahah... haduh, saya malu!


	2. First, We Meet!

Disclaimer : _Remember! This just about my imagination! If you found any weirds in my story! I wish you be understand! And once again this is only my imagination! Don't Bash me, don't like don't read! RnR please! ^^_

_Before Story_

"_Karena kau tersesat gara-gara ingin memiliki Bluediamond, maka kau harus menggunakan Bluediamond itu untuk kembali ke Ariel ! setidaknya ada satu atau dua Bluediamond di sini. Kau harus menemukannya, agar kau bisa kembali! Aku rasa aku harus segera ke Ariel! Selamat menikmati hukumanmu! Luhannie!_

Chapter 2 "First, We Meet!

Dan di sinilah aku berada, disebuah ruangan cukup luas dengan warna putih yang mendominasi. Aku terbangun, saat cahaya matahari menelusuk mataku, argh.. menyilaukan sekali. Geramku.

Masih tak bergeming karena merasa nyaman dengan posisiku saat ini, hanya kepalaku yang menoleh kesana kemari memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Dan kuprediksikan aku sedang berada di rumah seseorang. Seseorang menolongku? Siapa dia? Aku membatin. Dan tak lama setelah itu, seseorang berjalan kearahku sambil membawa sesuatu, apalah itu aku juga tak tahu, well, makanan kurasa.

"Sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa merasa lebih baik?" Dia bertanya ramah padaku. Namja dengan kulit putih pucat, menghampiriku yang saat ini tengah shock berat, harusnya aku tak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Bagaimana bisa? Kris? Ini mungkin ulahnya, rupanya ia sungguh-sungguh membiarkan aku hidup dengan manusia.

Aku hanya menatap pemuda di sampingku tanpa berniat membalasnya. Mataku, masih setia menatap iris coklatnya yang menenangkan. Perlahan, ia semakin mendekat ke arahku, jarak kami yang awalnya satu meter kini menjadi beberapa centi saja karena kurasakan tangannya mengangkat tanganku dan membiarkan ia duduk di sana di sebelahku.

"Makanlah, aku sudah bekerja keras membuatkan kau bubur! Mungkin tak seenak buatan ibumu, tapi setidaknya masih bisa dimakan!" Pemuda itu menyodorkannya ke arahku. Terdengar seperti ada nada manja dalam ucapannya, sama seperti yang sering aku lakukan saat di _Xaver _dulu dengan Lay, haha... aku terkadang memang manja padanya. Entahlah, sepertinya aku bisa saja menebak kepribadian namja ini. Padahal, tak sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutku. Jujur, aku masih shock, aku harus tanyakan ini pada Kris dulu.

Melihatku tak merespon ucapannya, sepertinya ia mulai bosan juga berbicara sendiri.

"Hmm.. baiklah, siapapun kau aku tak akan menanyakan apapun dulu! Makanlah, setelah itu kita bisa berbincang mungkin".

Dan namja berkulit putih pucat tersebutpun menghilang dari balik pintu. Luhan menghela napas lega. Bagaimanapun juga ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertamanya berinteraksi dengan manusia? Kenapa tadi dia tidak menjawabpertanyaan Sehun? Karena dia tak yakin bisa berbicara seperti manusia! Bahasa yang ia gunakan di_ Xaver_ tentunya berbeda dengan Manusia di bumi.

Luhan melihat benda persegi panjangnya yang seperti Ponsel mungkin. Ia melirik benda tersebut. Dan membaca tulisan yang terpampang disana.

"_Selamat menjalankan kehidupanmu bersama manusia bumi, keponakanku tercinta, beberapa kemampuanmu kutukar dengan kemampuan yang harus kau miliki untuk berinteraksi dan hidup menjadi manusia normal di sana. Aku tak ingin kau ceroboh dengan menggunakan kekuatanmu! Jadi, jangan heran dengan apa yang terjadi padamu! Kau memang akan hidup sebagai manusia bumi pada umumnya!_

_Yah.. selamat menjalankan masa hukumanmu!Luhannie!_

Dugaannya benar ini memang ulah Kris. Sepertinya Kris memang tak bercanda dengan niatnya –_menghukum Luhan di bumi._

"Baiklah, Kris! Akan ku tunjukkan padamu, bagaimana nanti aku kembali!" Gumam Luhan seorang diri.

Luhan meletakkan kembali benda –semacam ponsel di saku bajunya. Selanjutnya, Luhan memakan -makanan yang dibuatkan oleh namja penolongnya itu. –_well_ bukankah ia harus kuat dulu untuk bisa kembali di _Ariel_? Luhan sangat lapar sekarang.

"Bahkan masakanku jauh lebih baik dari ini!" Batin Luhan. Namun, ia tetap menghabiskan Bubur itu.

.

Selesai dengan acara makannya, Luhan kembali memerhatikan sekitar. Kini ia tengah menatap sebuah benda persegi panjang dengan tiga penunjuk. Jamkah? Jadi, dibumi hanya ada 24 Jam sehari? Sedikit lebih cepat daripada Di _Ariel_! Pikirnya.

Karena tidak harus berbuat apalagi Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik selimutnya yang tersingkap, ia ingin menutup matanya dan kembali tidur. Ia mungkin masih terlalu lelah dan shock dengan keberadaannya. Ada baiknya ia menenangkan diri dulu.

...

Hari akan berganti menjadi malam, Luhan baru terbangun dari tidurnya tadi. Sungguh ia sangat malas sebenarnya, tapi ia merasa bosan menjadi tenang seperti ini. Biasanya ia juga sudah keluyuran jika Di _Xaver_, dan menjahili orang-orang sekitarnya. atau tengah memperebutkan sesuatu dengan Jongin. Ah, Jongin seketika ia mendadak jengkel –bukan, sejak lama mereka saling membenci, tapi kali ini derajat kebenciannya bertambah. "Kau pasti sedang bersenang-senangkan di sana? Cihh... gara-gara kau aku harus menerima hukuman ini. Lihat saja pembalasanku saat aku tiba di _Xaver_ nanti, jongin!" Geram Luhan sambil menyibakkan selimutnya.

Merasa ada yang memasuki kamarnya –kamar Sehun. Luhan mendongak menatap kembali pemuda yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ku ajukan padamu! Tapi sepertinya, kau perlu mandi! Jika ingin mandi, kau bisa memakai handuk juga bajuku! Ini aku membawakannya untukmu! Mandilah!" Perintahnya, menunjuk pintu beberapa meter disebelah ranjang yang aku tiduri sekarang.

Ia masih tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan barang-barang yang dibawanya itu. Entah mendapat perintah darimana aku hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuknya tadi. "Oh bahkan Kris, memberiku kemampuan mengikuti kebiasaan-kebiasaan umum manusia bumi ini". Batinku

"Setelah selesai mandi, kita makan ya! Kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus kedepan , aku menunggumu di ruang makan!" Seru pemuda itu sebelum menghilang lagi di balik pintu kamar.

.

Suasana di meja makan hening. Aku yang tak berminat memulai percakapan hanya melanjutkan makanku tanpa beban. Aku memasukkan lagi makanan

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Tanya namja pemilik rumah yang mereka tempati sekarang.

Luhan mendongak menatap lelaki dihadapannya. Ia masih mengunyah Ramyoen menu makan malam mereka.

"Luhan". Jawabnya kaku, oh ini pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi dengan manusia di bumi. Sebenarnya, dia ragu tapi baiklah ia akan mencoba, lagipula Kris mengatakan bahwa akan ada manusia yang menolongnya. Dan Luhan yakin manusia itu adalah namja di hadapannya kini.

"Aku Sehun. Aku yang menemukannmu tergeletak di Taman malam itu. Keadaanmu mengenaskan sekali, jadi aku membawamu ke apartemenku! Memang sebelumnya kau kenapa? kau sangat pucat saat itu!" Cerita Sehun panjang lebar.

"_Kau bahkan lebih pucat". batin Luhan. _

Luhan mulai merasa tak nyaman sebenarnya, tapi baiklah ia akan berusaha bersikap ramah dengan pemuda ini.

"Aku kabur dari rumah." Jawab Luhan singkat. Entahlah, alasan yang di berikan Lay sebenarnya, karena tadi ia sempat berdiskusi dengan penyembuh itu.

"Benarkah? Memangnya kenapa, Hyung?" Sehun khwatir.

"Hyung?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kupikir aku lebih muda darimu. Aku berusia 18 tahun. Tidak apakan jika aku memanggil dengan sebutan Hyung?"

"Hmm.. aku 2 tahun lebih tua darimu! '_Dua tahun jika di bumi, tapi jika di Xaver? Setahun, kalau tidak sebaya'_!batin Luhan. Bumi memang lebih cepat berevolusi daripada tempat tinggalnya.

"Ya".Jawab Luhan. Ia mulai menikmati interaksinya dengan Sehun sepertinya.

"Terus? Tanya Sehun. "Maksudku, kenapa Hyung kabur dari rumah?

"Dia mengusirku sebenarnya!" Jawab Luhan tertunduk, ah mungkin memang seperti itukan yang kris lakukan padanya. Ah, tidak Kris tidak mengusirnya, mana mungkin kris mengusir calon pemimpin masa depan _Ariel_, kris hanya menghukumnya, oh bukan tapi memberinya hadiah tour ke bumi. Alasan terakhir terdengar lebih melegakan.

"Oh... Dia ? Orang tuamu Hyung.. ? Hmm, sebenarnya aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini Hyung! Ini tahun pertamaku memasuki universitas di Seoul, jadi kalau kau mau kau boleh tinggal di sini saja." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Untunglah, ia mendapat penolong yang benar-benar baik dan polos seperti Sehun. Ya, mungkin Sehun juga tak akan mengetahui identitas aslinyakan? Suatu keuntungan bagi Luhan.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bercandakan?" Tanya Luhan antusias.

Sehun mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja, aku juga kesepian karena tidak ada teman dan mungkin Hyung bisa menjadi teman bahkan saaudarku! _WELCOME HOME_, Hyung!"

Ahh.. miris! Kenapa sehun harus mengatakan seperti itu sih. Ia jadi teringat kembali dengan _Ariel_, tapi dia pasti bisa kembalikan? Luhan akan berusaha kembali ke _Ariel_!

"Gomawo!" Luhan tersenyum.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketujuh bagi Luhan di bumi. Ia juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya sebagai manusia. Oh ya, bukankah di _Xaver_ dan bumi hampir sama? Sehingga Luhan tak terlalu repot-repot menyesuaikan diri. Toh, dengan sendirinya ia terbiasakan? Apalagi ia bebas melakukan apapun –selain menggunakan beberapa kemampuannya yang tersisa mungkin. Ia tak harus takut di kejar-kejar oleh pengawal Kris saat ia membolos pelajaran kelasnya. Ia juga tak perlu khawatir akan bayang-bayang Kris yang selalu menghantuinya jika ia berbuat jahil. Okay, walaupun seperti itu namun pada kenyataanya Luhan tak melakukan hal-hal itu. Ia enggan untuk bertingkah ekstrem lagi. Ia kapok dan tak ingin bermasalah juga di bumi. Lagipula, dia hanya manusia biasakan di bumi? Tak ada istimewanya seperti manusia pada umumnya. Oh dan satu lagi, jangan lupakan Sehun jika bertanya mengenai kehidupan Luhan di Bumi.

"Gomawo, Hyung!" Ucap Sehun manis kemudian segera meminum susu vanilla kesukaannya. Memang menjadi rutinitas Sehun meminum susu itu. Luhan sebenarnya bingung, dia meminum minuman seperti susu terakhir kali saat ia berumur lima tahun. Setelahnya, ia tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengan minuman putih sedikit amis itu lagi. Ia sudah bosan, dan berganti meminum-minuman lain seperti –Coffe mungkin atau Teh barangkali. Tapi, sehun? Ketika Luhan menanyakannya kenapa, sehun menjawab.

"_Meminum susu itu penting untuk Tulang Hyung, lihat Sehun! Sehun tinggikan? Ini karena pengaruh susu, tulang-tulang sehun juga kuat karena kalsium terpenuhi, dan juga lihat kulit putih Sehun! Ini semua karena susu! Tidak ada alasan tidak menyukai susu Hyung! Jadi, mulai sekarang minumlah susu kembali! Agar Hyung lebih tinggi sedikit! _Jawabnya dengan tampang polos.

"Jadi, apa siang nanti Hyung perlu menjemputmu lagi?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengoleskan selai Kacang pada roti Sehun.

Sehun menyelesaikan tegukan terakhir susu kebanggaanya. Ia melirik ke Luhan. "Tentu saja, aku tak mau pulang sendiri!" Jawabnya manja.

"Ya, baiklah! Ini cepat makan! Kau akan terlambat kuliah jika dalam 15 menit tidak menyelesaikan makanmu!" Koar Luhan memberitahu.

...

Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya di bumi –kehidupannya menjadi manusia dalam kurung sebagai manusia yang baik, ramah dan penyayang! Ah, entahlah keinginannya kembali ke _Xaver_ sangat kuat barangkali, sampai-sampai ia mengindahkan segala nasihat Lay kedalam perbuatannya. Dan mengenai Sehun, Luhan juga sudah terbiasa, hanya saja terkadang ia heran kenapa Sehun bisa semanja itu padanya.

Sebenarnya Luhan juga tahu kenapa, karena Sehun memang bercerita banyak tentang dirinya. Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Mommynya yang begitu memanjakannya, maklumlah sehun anak terakhir dikeluarga Oh. Jadi, segala keinginan dan kemauan Sehun, Mommynya pasti akan menuruti. Sehun sendiri juga anak yang baik diantara dua hyungnya yang telah menikah, ia satu-satunya anak yang sangat penurut juga sangat menyayanginya orang tuanya.

Sehun juga mengatakan alasan kenapa ia sekolah sendiri di Seoul padahal sebenarnya ia tak ingin berpisah dengan keluarganya di Busan, tentu saja Seoul lebih berkualitas mengenai pendidikan. Sehun sendiri tengah menyelesaikan Jurusan bisnis dan manajemen di salah satu universitas favorit di Seoul –sehun anak yang cukup pintar. Appa sehun memiliki bisnis yang –cukup menjanjikan –yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan dan perumahan di Busan. Jadi, appanya ingin Sehun melanjutkan perjuangan appanya dalam meningkatkan usaha yang tengah di olahnya tersebut! Seperti kedua kakaknya yang sudah berkecimpung disana.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh siang, Luhan telah selesai dengan urusannya membereskan apartemen Sehun. Kini, waktu baginya untuk memikirkan bagaimana menemukan _'Bluediamond'_ tersebut! Luhan sendiri sudah berusaha untuk mencarinya, tapi usahanya belum menunjukkan hasil apa-apa. Barangkali ia harus lebih bersabar dan cermat lagi. Luhan bingung, bagaimana mendeteksi keberadaan batu ajaib tersebut, ia tak yakin sebenarnya, apa serius ia bisa menemukan batu tersebut di bumi? Bagaimana caranya? Ratusan bahkan ribuan Luhan meminta bantuan petunjuk Kris tapi nihil. Ia juga meminta bantuan Lay secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Kris. Namun Lay juga mengatakan ia belum mengetahui cara menemukan keberadaan batu tersebut. Lay masih mencoba mengorek informasi mengenai hal ini. yah mungkin ia harus membaca puluhan buku di pustaka negara demi mengetahui keberadaan batu itu di bumi.

"Argh.." Luhan memijit pelipisnya kasar. Ia sudah berusaha mendeteksi dengan benda di tangannya. Tapi, tetap saja ia tak menemukan apapun padahal benda ini sangat canggih, kenapa jadi tak berfungsi seperti ini! Apa ini ulah Kris lagi? Demi apapun Luhan menambah derajat kejengkelannya pada orang yang berstatus sebagai keponakan dan raja _Xaver_ tersebut.

Terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya membuat Luhan tak menyadari bahwa waktu telah berlalu begitu cepat! Ia melihat jam dinding ruang tamu apartemen Sehun.

"Jam 12? Ah waktunya menjemput Sehun! Aku sedikit telat, apa dia akan marah! Ahh... menambah badmood saja." monolog luhan. Kemudian ia mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas menjemput Sehun.

...

"Kenapa Hyung? sudah dua hari ini kau seperti kurang bersemangat! Kehilangan sesuatu? Atau mungkin ingin menemukan sesuatu tersebut! ah sama saja, hehe!" Tanya Sehun dengan gaya manjanya –kepo.

Luhan menatap Sehun, tentu saja ia sangat gusar sekarang, karena tak kunjung menemukan benda yang ingin dicarinya. Tapi, ia tak harus mengatakannya? Lagipula, malah membuat Sehun semakin bingungkan?

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sehunnie! Hanya sedikit haus saja! siang ini panasnya terik sekali!" Elak Luhan beralasan, tidak mungkin ia menceritakan hal sebenarnya pada Sehun? Menambah masalah saja.

Sehun hanya menggut-manggut memercayai perkataan Luhan, memang benar sih! Cuaca lagi panas-panasnya siang ini!

"Oh ya Hyung! kau bilang hauskan? Karena kau sudah mau menjemputku lagi siang ini, aku akan mentraktirmu minuman kesukaannku, kau pasti akan menyukainya!" Kajja, kita pergi dari sini.

...

"Bagaimana, enakkan rasanya? Sebelum, Hyung tinggal bersamaku aku selalu membeli Bubble tea kesukaanku. Tapi, sudah seminggu ini aku tak membelinya karena malas keluar, dan lagi tidak ada orang yang menemaniku!" Curhat Sehun.

"Memangnya siapa yang biasa menemanimu membeli minuman ini?" Tanya Luhan balas.

"Hmm...Jongdae Hyung! Dia temanku, tapi seminggu lalu ia pindah ke Beijing, ia akan bekerja disana sebagai arsitek." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan pun hanya ber"OH"ria.

"Hmm.. Hyung mau kan menemaniku untuk membeli Bubble tea lagi, besok-besokkan?" Ujar Sehun antusias.

'Hah.. muka ini lagi' bagaimana bisa aku menolak permintaan anak lima tahun seperti itu, jika ia tengah menunjukkan muka melasnya! Sehun memang pandai memperlihatkan sisi-sisi imut dan kekanakkannya pada orang lain, jadi menurut Luhan, wajarlah Sehun manja, karena mungkin ia memang terlahir sebagai orang yang manja.

"Baiklah.. jika dua kali seminggu aku mau menemaninya, tapi jika setiap hari, itu kan merepotkan sehunnie!" Jawab Luhan sambil menyereput minuman Bubblenya!

"Ne, Hyung akan menemaniku membeli dua kali seminggu! Gomawo hyung! Aku memang tak suka melakukan semuanya sendiri! Kau sangat mengertiku Hyung, apalagi jika setiap hari kau menemaniku membeli minuman bubble ini!" Rajuk Sehun.

Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah saat Sehun menampilkan aegyonya yang meluluhkan hati bagi yang melihatnya, 'omg Sehunnie'.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah! Hyung akan menemanimu membeli minuman bubble itu setiap hari! Kau Puas?" Gumam Luhan terpaksa.

"... Dan sepertinya aku juga mulai menyukai minuman ini!" Lanjut Luhan.

"Yay... Gomawo, Hyung!

.

.

Entah Sehun yang terlalu polos –sehingga mudah percaya, atau Luhan yang pandai mengarang cerita –dengan bantuan Yixing tentunya. Kenapa? karena Sehun langsung mempercayai Luhan begitu saja, saat Luhan menceritakan perihal dirinya yang diusir dari rumahnya. Luhan pun tidak mau kembali kerumahnya tersebut dengan alasan keluarganya yang tidak harmonis dan kurang memerhatikan Luhan. Sejak Luhan menceritakan hal itu Sehun tidak pernah lagi bertanya banyak mengenai jati diri Luhan, beberapa keanehan Luhan dan lain-lainnya. Sehun hanya bungkam menerima perlakuan Luhan yang –memanjakannya, dan memerhatikannya.

Luhan tidak tahu, bagaimana dirinya bisa berubah sedrastis , siapa yang tidak mengenal Luhan, keponakan Raja yang suka berulah. Semua penduduk _Xaver_ mungkin sudah hapal betul itu. Tapi, kelakuan Luhan di sini dan di _Xaver_ berubah 180o. Luhan yang biasa manja dengan para pelayannya sekarang ia yang harus memanjakan orang lain. Dan dia juga yang harus selalu direpotkan Sehun. Mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin juga dia bertindak seenaknya kan di tempat orang? Syukur Sehun yang berbaik hati menolong dan mau menampungnya. Yahh.. mungkin dia tidak akan melupakan kebaikan Sehun nantinya.

Tbc

"haha.. maafkan kegajean saya. Yang ngebuat crita seenak jidat. Seperti yg saya blg sblm2nya. Saya emg msh baru di per-ff-an. Masih coba-coba. Jadi, ya, harap maklumlah kalo ngehasilin crita aneh / gak nyambung gini. Imajinasi yang aneh dan entahlah... thx bgi yg brsda baca, terlbih yg review! Salam HunHan! :D ;)


End file.
